Fruit Salad
"Fruit Salad" is a very well known Wiggles song about making a fruit salad. It is probably the most popular Wiggles song. This is the first food song to be performed. Song Credits Wiggle Time * Written by: M. Cook, A. Field, J. Fatt, G. Page * Copyrighted by: EMI Music Yummy Yummy (1994 album) * Written and Produced by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page * Published by EMI Music * Engineered by: Tony Douglass, Steve Promfrett * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios Yummy Yummy (US album) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Produced by: The Wiggles Live Hot Potatoes! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: EMI Music Publishing Australia * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded, Mixed and Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded and Mixed at: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Mastered at: Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney Splish Splash Big Red Boat (Spanish version) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Wiggledancing! Live in the USA * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Audio Post Production: Craig Abercrombie * Front of House Engineer: Alex Keller Play Piano With The Wiggles (sheet music) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Copyrighted by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Play Piano With The Wiggles (audio) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Arranged by: Tony Celiberti * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles * Written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Special Thanks to: Tony Douglass, Tony Henry, Greg Truman The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Orchestrations by: Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at: Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by: Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by: Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by: Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by: Virginia Read Lachy! * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Jeff McCormack * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Wiggle Around Australia * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered by: Don Bartley Listen Musicians Yummy Yummy (1994 album) * Vocal: G. Page * Guitar, Bass Guitar: M. Cook * Organ: J. Fatt * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman Yummy Yummy (US album) * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook * Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry Live Hot Potatoes! * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier * Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Tony Gardner * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Andrew Koblar, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Lachy! * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums/Percussion: Jackie Barnes * Bass: Jeff McCormack * Guitar: Anthony Field * Organ: Lachlan Gillespie Wiggle Around Australia * Guitar: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Transcript 1993 Transcript Anthony: Do you like fruit salad? It's yummy, isn't it? We're making our own fruit salad. You can make your own fruit salad at home. Make sure though there's an adult there who will let you use a plastic knife. 1998 Transcript Anthony: We're making some fruit salad. Everybody's helping. Murray, what are you up to? Murray: Anthony, I've got some grapes to put in the fruit salad bowl. Anthony: And Paul The Cook? Paul: I'm mixing up all the fruit in this bowl. Anthony: And Greg? Greg: Anthony, I'm chopping up some melon. Anthony: And Jeff, what are you doing over there? Jeff: I've peeled a banana. Wiggles: Beauty Mate. Anthony: Well, you might like to make your own fruit salad at home. Just make sure you have a plastic knife and you might like to have a grown-up around to help you, as well. Song Lyrics Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Yummy yummy, yummy yummy fruit salad! Let's make some fruit salad today. (Uh, huh, huh!) It's fun to do it the healthy way. (Uh, huh, huh!) Take all the fruit that you want to eat. It's gonna be a fruit salad treat! The first step, peel your bananas. The second step, toss in some grapes. The third step, chop up some apples. Chop up some melons, and put them on your plate. Now we've made it, it's time to eat it. (Uh, huh, huh!) It tastes so good that you just can't beat it. Give everyone a plate and a spoon. We'll all be eating it very soon! The first step, eat up the banana. The second step, eat up some grapes. The third step, eat up some apples. Eat the melons, now there's nothing on your plate! Now we've had our fruit salad today. (Uh, huh, huh!) It's time to put the scraps away. (Uh, huh, huh!) Wash the bowls and wash the spoon. Let's do it all again real soon! Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Yummy yummy, yummy yummy fruit salad! Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Yummy yummy, yummy yummy fruit salad! Fruit salad! Gallery FruitSalad-Prologue.jpg|Anthony in 1993 prologue FruitSalad-SongTitle.jpg|1993 song title FruitSalad.jpg|1993 version (Wiggle Time) GregSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Greg singing in 1993 version FruitSalad(Food).jpg|Grapes and bananas in 1993 version FruitSalad-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in 1998 prologue FruitSalad1998Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Paul the Cook in 1998 prologue FruitSalad-1998Prologue3.jpg|Beauty mate! FruitSalad-1998SongTitle.jpg|1998 song title FruitSalad-1998.jpg|1998 version (Yummy Yummy (re-recording) FruitSalad-RainbowTitle.jpg|TV Series 2 song title FruitSalad-Live.jpg|1998 cameo (Wiggly Medley) FruitSalad-DisneylandLive.jpg|Another 1998 cameo (Wiggly Medley) FruitSalad-December1998Live.jpg|1999 cameo (Wiggly Medley) FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|1999 cameo (Wigglemix) FruitSalad-2000Live.jpg|2000 live FruitSalad-BigBrother.jpg|Big Brother FruitSalad-DANCELive.jpg|2006 version (DANCE Live) File:FruitSalad-2004Live.jpg|2004 live FruitSalad-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Santa Claus in 2005 live prologue FruitSalad-2003Live.jpg|2005 version (LIVE Hot Potatoes!) FruitSalad-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Greg in 2005 live prologue FruitSalad-2005Live.jpg|2005 version (Live In Little Rock) FruitSalad-USALivePrologue.jpg|Greg in 2005 live prologue FruitSalad-USALive.jpg|2005 version (Wiggledancing! LIVE In The USA) FruitSalad-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Anthony and Greg in 2006 prologue FruitSalad-SpanishVersion.jpg|2006 Mariachi version (TV Series 5) MariachiGregSingingEnsaladadeFruita.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing "Fruit Salad" BrettSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Brett singing the song FruitSalad-Spanish.jpg|Spanish version FernanditoSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Fernandito singing this song File:FruitSalad-LunaParkLive.jpg|Luna Park live FruitSalad-2006LivePrologue.png|Sam in 2006 live prologue FruitSalad-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing! Live In Concert) SamSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Sam singing this song FruitSalad-2007Live.jpg|2007 version (Pop Go the Wiggles Show) File:FruitSalad-2008Live.jpg|2008 live FruitSalad-2009Live.jpg|2009 version (Big Big Show in the Round) FruitSalad-2010LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony in 2010 live prologue FruitSalad-2010Live.jpg|2010 version (Greatest Hits in the Round) FruitSalad-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Fruit Salad from (Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) FruitSalad-2011LivePrologue.jpg|Sam in 2011 live prologue FruitSalad-2011Live.jpg|2011 version (Australia Day Concert) FruitSalad-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|2009 version (Wiggly Circus LIVE) FruitSalad-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld Coldplay-FruitSalad.jpg|Coldplay singing the song FruitSalad-CBSLive.jpg|CBS Early Show File:FruitSalad-2012Live.jpg|2012 live FruitSalad-2013Prologue.jpg|2013 prologue FruitSalad-2013SongTitle.jpg|2013 song title FruitSalad-2013.jpg|2013 version SimonSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Simon singing the song EmmaSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Emma singing the song LachySingingFruitSalad.jpg|Lachy singing the song FruitSalad-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise FruitSalad-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS Studio version FruitSalad-104.3Myfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm Studio performance FruitSalad-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" video clip File:FruitSalad-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple store performance FruitSalad-2013Live.jpg|2013 live FruitSalad-Google.jpg|Google performance FruitSalad-WallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Wall Street Journal live FruitSalad-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens TheWigglesandEmmaSmithSingingFruitSalad.jpg|The Wiggles and Emma Smith singing this song FruitSalad-YummyMummyClub.jpg|Yummy Mummy Club FruitSalad-BTWinnipeg.jpg|BT Winnipeg performance FruitSalad-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby FruitSalad-2014Live.jpg|2014 live FruitSalad-Orchestra.png|Orchestra FruitSalad-DeeWhyRSLClub.png|Dee Why RSL Club 13707554_106078923165757_5931686438081751968_n.jpg|2016 live 1633849835_ea0328b160_o.jpg|2007 US live 12029633_10155992624035212_7821932863755829508_o.jpg|2015 live 212844176_2e15f6ded5_o.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur live Spring & Summer 2006 094.0.jpg|The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show version 141.JPG|2011 live N2_The_Wiggles_Stage.jpg|2003-2005 Tour version 2366129588_3b5512f068_o.jpg|2008 live 11092816_10153465973367018_5862063330806856726_o.jpg|2015 version Episode Appearances *The Party *Wiggle Food *Hygiene *Safety *Nutrition *Fruity Fun (Mariachi Wiggles Version) *We Like Fruit *Yummy, Yummy! *Fruit Salad *Shiver Me Timbers (Concert) *O'Reilly! *Is That Lachy? *Captain and the Tomatoes *Musical Cake *Paint a Portrait *Bow Wow Wow * Fruit Salad * A Fruity Day * Fruit Salad (Series 9 episode) * Box of Mystery * Pirate Dancing * Rock And Roll Preschool * Yummy Yummy (Series 9 episode) Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Yummy Yummy (Credits background music) *The Wiggles Movie (Cameo) *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *Live Hot Potatoes! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat in a Spanish style *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Wiggle Around Australia * Lachy! * Happy 15th Birthday! * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * Wiggledancing! Live in the USA * The Best of The Wiggles * On the Road with The Wiggles Album Appearances *Yummy Yummy *Live Hot Potatoes! *ITunes Live *Splish Splash Big Red Boat in a Spanish style *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! * Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits * Hit Songs and Rarities * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * The Best of The Wiggles * Lachy! * Karaoke Songs 2 * ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Compliments Of Brach's And The Wiggles Trivia *The melody and rhythm of this song is a sound-alike to Jimmy Cliff's hit "You Can Get It If You Really Want". Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Wiggly Showtime songs Category:1993 songs Category:1993 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2012 songs Category:Food Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Songs mentioned in other songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:2012 Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Lachy! songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Series 10 Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggle 2013 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Spanish songs